vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Luke
|-|Future Luke= |-|Mobile Fortress= Summary WARNING: Due to the nature of the Professor Layton games, this profile will contain major spoilers for the third installment "Professor Layton and the Unwound/Lost Future". Read at your own risk. Future Luke is the supposed future version of Luke Triton who sends a letter to the present Professor Layton and Luke Triton, from ten years in the future, requesting for help in stopping Future Professor Layton's plans to be able to travel through time successfully. After convincing Layton and the present Luke of his identity, they then storm the Towering Pagoda; Future Layton's base of operations. However, it turns out that the future London was an elaborate facade constructed by Clive, who masqueraded as 'Future Luke'. It turns out that Clive was the boy that Layton saved during the time travel accident by stopping him from mindlessly running to his parent's side in the aftermath of the explosion. After he had found out about the two people that were responsible for his parents' deaths, Bill Hawks and Dimitri Allen (Future Layton), and after being exposed by Layton, he revealed the plan that he had concocted to take revenge on the entirety of London, and immediately ran off to his Mobile Fortress with Flora as a hostage. However, once Layton had infiltrated the fortress and shut it down from the inside, saving Clive in the process, Clive revealed the real reason why he had enlisted Layton's help; to save him from his own madness again. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least 7-C, likely Higher via self-destruction Name: Clive, Luke Triton (alias) Origin: Professor Layton Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly 23 (posed as Luke from 10 years in the future) Classification: Puzzle-solving apprentice, Reporter, Mastermind Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Preparation (Helped Layton with his coin machine gun), Vehicular Mastery | Danmaku (Has tens of turrets on his Mobile Fortress at least), Chain Manipulation, Large Size (Type 2, based off of this calculation), Self-Destruction Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Easily overpowered both Flora and Luke at the same time) | At least Town level (The Mobile Fortress created a large crater which, according to this calc, would wield this amount of power. His Mobile Fortress was going to completely destroy London over time), likely Higher via self-destruction (When the fortress exploded, it created a far larger crater than the one in the calculation, along with causing severe damage to the underground 'future' London) Speed: Subsonic (Kept up with Layton, should be comparable to Luke Triton) | Supersonic+ Attack speed (The Mobile Fortress' cannons can shoot over a kilometer in less than a second. Should be superior to real life guns/cannons) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | At least Town Class Durability: At least Wall level (Far superior to Luke Triton, who can survive crashing into the Detra Gigant and high falls onto hard metal surfaces, and get up unscathed) | At least Town level (Tanked the rubble that fell from the London crater completely unscathed) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range | At least hundreds of meters (Via sheer size and chains), Several kilometres with artillery (Shot houses that were far along the River Thames) Standard Equipment: None notable | His fortress Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Contended with Layton in a battle of wits. Was able to not only orchestrate the creation of a fake London that was so detailed it initially tricked even the Professor, but a fake identity that showed his extensive knowledge of Layton and Luke's adventures, despite never actually being on them. Furthermore, he was able to trick Dimitri Allen, a scientific genius, by getting the scientists that he kidnapped to instead work on Clive's Mobile Fortress; a complex machine that he evidently knows how to use to its full potential. However, while he is an expert manipulator, designer and pilot (of the Mobile Fortress), he hasn't shown to be knowledgeable of any form of close-quarters combat, unlike Professor Layton or Descole) Weaknesses: Inexperienced in close-quarters combat. Once his true colours are revealed, he is shown to be genuinely insane Feats: His Mobile Fortress caused major damage to the city of London. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Puzzle-Solving:' While not as adept at puzzle-solving as the Professor, his quick thinking can help aid Clive in turning ordinary contraptions into deadly weapons. Key: Clive | In the Mobile Fortress Note: Clive is not scaled to Layton or Descole for two reasons. Firstly, he hasn't shown athleticism or prowess at combat on either of their levels. Secondly, being knocked to the floor by Bostro's casual slap and getting knocked out by a heavy wire are both anti-feats to him being on their level. However, he still is far above the likes of Luke and Flora. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Geniuses Category:Preparation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicles Category:Chain Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Professor Layton Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7